candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1135
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 57 | previous = 1134 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 1136 | nexttype = Jelly }} is the fifth level in Teapot Tower and the 234th candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 25 colour bombs and score at least 10,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Even without the chocolate consuming the colour bombs and lucky candies, the player has to create an additional four colour bombs. *The order is worth 25,000 points , which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *This level is an interesting puzzle. You really need to think about each move to improve your chances of success and you need to think differently as the board progresses. *In the early stages, there is very little room for manoeuvre, but you need to think about making the best possible move to progress towards opening things up. Sometimes you have only one choice, sometimes this board will shuffle, but still concentrate on trying to make the best of the early stage, probably by making and triggering a striped special as soon as you can. *Continue to use some striped candies to free up the colour bombs and lucky candies. *As the level progresses, do everything you can to prevent chocolate from possibly eating a colour bomb. You have been given a whole load of colour bombs and order candies but you are four short even if you preserve all of the donations. Four extra ones is hard enough so don't let that pesky chocolate increase the difficulty for you. *Ideally, plan the creation of additional colour bombs, either through move patterns or through the detonation of single colour bombs to cause mini cascades that either create or get close to creating additional colour bombs. *If you release several locked colour bombs but still have lots of order candies, consider setting off a colour bomb/colour bomb combo, but only do so if you know that you will have a remainder of enough single colour bombs to sue to help create more colour bombs. *Sometimes the board will simply not want to yield additional colour bombs even if you follow the above sage advice, but sometimes this method yields plenty and you can close out relatively quickly and easily after opening up. Yes, luck is involved but the above strategy gives you a good chance of success. Trivia *Tied with level and , this level requires an order of 25 colour bombs, only behind level 1230 which requires 36. **Unlike those two levels, you just need to create an additional four colour bombs. Due to chocolate however, the actual number may be larger. *The structure of the board looks like levels , and . *This is one of the Reality levels to have colour bombs under liquorice locks. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #25,000 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy = 25,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery M1135.jpg|Mobile version Level 1135 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Teapot Tower levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with lucky candies Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Levels with locked chocolate